Rosario Vigilante
by leweiss
Summary: The moment of alteration of rationale has come. The end must have its way to start a new. The long clash between the Youkais and Vanquishers must come to an end.Hindrances are unacceptable and must be taken care of.
1. Escort

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire and its characters. (I wish I do)**

**Notes: Any similarities to other fanfictions are pure coincidental.**

**Rosario Vigilante**

Introduction

The world is full of folklores and legends about different creatures. Some believe such stories but many do not even pay attention to such tales especially in this time of age. At this age of the world, people are too preoccupied with facts and figures to even notice the different 'kind' that walks with them; work with them; live with them; and in some unfortunate circumstances, feast on them. In a world filled with people that go with what is written and what is proven, who can even think that creatures which cannot be even classified in one of the families of the animal kingdom really exist? In this time of modernization and tranquility, who can imagine that a bloody war between such creatures and exceptional human lineages have been going on since ancient times? But everything must go with time. Nothing is more permanent than change. Nothing is more natural than the end. The new generation involve in that bloody war has its new ideals and perception of things. The moment of alteration of rationale has come. The end must have its way to start a new. The long clash between the Youkais and Vanquishers must come to an end. Hindrances are unacceptable and must be taken care of.

**Chapter1: Escort**

Almost midnight. The bats are restless in looking for something they can devour on. The owls with wide opened eyes are perfectly still as if waiting for a perfect prey.

"It's not moving." A girl whispered as she stares outside the window.

"What isn't?" A girl with an ice cold beer in her hands said.

The girl turned her head towards the other girl and replied "The owl.."

"For crying out loud Mizore-chan, we're all nervous enough here." She sat down and looked at the others. "And worrying about that stupid owl doesn't really help you know." Clearly, she was agitated.

"Kurumu-chan, Do you really think this will work out?" Mizore asked with anxious eyes.

"It has to work out. We already have suffered devastating losses. If this fails, we might…" She put the beer on the table. She couldn't finish.

"You guys shouldn't worry about those losses. Those are things we can never alter." A girl near the fireplace said. She took a sip of her tea and observed the fire slowly turn the wood into ashes. "All we have to do is just do what we can in order to make this settlement successful."

Both Mizore and Kurumu turned their heads towards the girl.

"For now, we must protect the Exorcist." The girl added

"Yes. We know but why do we need their escort? We can bring the Exorcist to the convention on our own." Kurumu took a large gulp of her beer.

"Don't drink to much Kurumu-chan. We must be on guard at all times." Mizore approached Kurumu and gently touched the beer with her finger.

The beer froze.

Kurumu's eyebrow twitched with irritation. "You could have at least let me finish it. It was my last can!"

Mizore made a small smile. "That's what you said the last time" She pointed the trash bin containing a mountain of beer cans.

Realizing Mizore's strong point, she just made a sigh.

The door creaked slowly. A fellow in white hood and with a golden cross hanging from his neck came in the room. "Their participation in this settlement should be evident. Since the goal of this settlement is peace between our kind, we need to learn to work with them and them with us." He took a seat near the fireplace. "I know it's dangerous. We are in a new age but the tension between us Youkais and those Vanquishers is still intense."

"Exorcist, tension is not the problem." Mizore gently spoke. "It is something we deal everyday of our lives. But the escort are--" She was cut by a sudden interruption

"Uniquely dangerous." A woman with braided hair came out of the shadows—from the darkest part of the room.

"medu—" Wrong name. "Ishigami.." Murmured Mizore.

Ishigami walked towards Mizore. "Beautiful white skin…" She slowly reached for Mizore's face with intent to caress her white cheek.

Before contact, Ishigami felt something sharp pointed to her neck. Just few centimeters more, it would have caused some blood.

"Oh my…" Her grin was sarcastic. "I'm sorry, I just cannot resist such a beauty." Ishigami stepped back with her hands raised up as if surrendering.

It was Kurumu's long sharp finger nails. Her eyes were boiling. "If you lay even one finger on Mizore-chan. There would be unnecessary blood that would spill and we don't want the lovely carpet be stained do we?"

Mizore poked Kurumu on the forehead and a sudden blink as Kurumu's response. "Cool down Kurumu-chan. I'm sure she wouldn't have continued. Frost bites are nasty on skin."

"Ok.. my bad. I apologize." Ishigami said in a sarcastic tone. "What were the Dark Lords thinking? Allowing such dangerous Vanquishers as escorts?" She addressed to the Exocist.

The Exorcist replied "That's why you are chosen to be here. You are all representatives of the Youkais' strongest and sociable families. In order to build a good relation, trust must be established."

"Trust comes in both ways" The girl near the fireplace added. And still, with the teacup on her hands.

"Why are you so calm Mocha?" Kurumu asked. "Those Vanquishers are not just dangerous. They're from the family of Aono. And we all know that they are the famed adversary of your race."

"We must be aware in keeping the balance as much as possible. It is one of the first priorities of the settlement." The Exorcist reasoned out. "And you shouldn't worry about him too much. He wouldn't do anything drastic not unless provoked to do so." He relaxed his hands on his seat.

"You know him?" Mizore couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, I do. Tsukune, that's his name—From the famed Aono Family. Strong. Powerful. Influential family both in human society and lines of Vanquishers. " He turned to Mocha. "You do not have to worry about Tsukune. I'm pretty sure he will work cooperatively with us."

Mocha stared at the burning wood. "Aono The Slayers… Tsukune…" A drop of tea stained the carpet. Her vision suddenly got blurry.

"Mocha? Are you alright?" Kurumu noticed.

_What is this? I'm feeling dizzy. Why? But I just had some blood a while ago._

"Mocha, perhaps you need more blood. There is still time. You can go and drink some if you like." The Exorcist suggested. Under that hood, no one can see the sign of an amused face. _Hearing his mere name affects you eh.._

"I might have drunk blood less than I should have. I'll be right back." She put her tea on the coffee table and went out of the room.

Dark. The moon is hiding in the clouds. No street lights, of course, they're in the woods. Only the cars' head lights serve as their remedy in this blinding darkness. The road is quite bumpy not just with rocks but some small creatures as well which really knows how to dodge the wheels except for the snake that the car met.

"Gin, slow down a bit. You might run over something again." A young man next to the driver's seat said.

"If we don't hurry it might get a little troublesome." The side mirror reflected nothing but darkness. That's the problem. Gin stepped harder on the gas.

The young man was sweating. Tension. Aware of darkness behind them, his eyes were in full alert.

"How did the Defiants found out? This isn't good. We have to take care of them." He took a good tight grip of his silver necklace.

"Idiot. You should have noticed by now— Shadow Dwellers. We can't do anything in this darkness. Further more; dealing with them is not really your job. We have to get to the mansion as fast as we can."

The young man nodded. Still gripping tightly his necklace

Gin saw the mansion just up the hill. It gave him a sign of little relief but the darkness was consuming the surroundings and the car as well.

"Shit! We can't fall in theirterritory!"

The gates of the mansion were closed. No time to get out and ring the bell. The car bashed the gates.

To be continued…

Moka: OI! I don't drink tea you incompetent authoress!

Authoress: Yes you do… On my command 'cuz I'm the 'authoress'

Moka: I don't wanna! It's so bitter! Cant it be tometoe juice?

Authoress: Shut up. My story. Your drink! But don't worry.. you'll have fresh BLOOD soon

Moka: Yehey!

Authoress: Oh damn it! Be reserve will ya!

Do be kind and give me reviews and feedbacks.

THANKS!


	2. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire and its characters. (I wish I do)**

**Notes: Any similarities to other fanfictions are pure coincidental.**

**Rosario Vigilante**

Introduction

The world is full of folklores and legends about different creatures. Some believe such stories but many do not even pay attention to such tales especially in this time of age. At this age of the world, people are too preoccupied with facts and figures to even notice the different 'kind' that walks with them; work with them; live with them; and in some unfortunate circumstances, feast on them. In a world filled with people that go with what is written and what is proven, who can even think that creatures which cannot be even classified in one of the families of the animal kingdom really exist? In this time of modernization and tranquility, who can imagine that a bloody war between such creatures and exceptional human lineages have been going on since ancient times? But everything must go with time. Nothing is more permanent than change. Nothing is more natural than the end. The new generation involve in that bloody war has its new ideals and perception of things. The moment of alteration of rationale has come. The end must have its way to start a new. The long clash between the Youkais and Vanquishers must come to an end. Hindrances are unacceptable and must be taken care of.

**Chapter II: Encounter**

She left the room and went straight to the kitchen. Dark. Clicking the switch would be good. Then again, maybe not; maybe not for us. She switched the dim light open.

Jars of jams; cans of meat; leafy vegetables; and sweet juicy fruits. Not exactly.

Jars of frogs; lizards; bats; variety of limbs and organs; and some live monster durian in a cage.

She opened the fridge. Not wanting to touch the dried rats accidentally, she waited for the cold vapor to clear. She took a bag of blood. No gulps with temptation. No burning hungry eyes. She wasn't thirsty or hungry. Normally, if she needed blood, when she saw one she would devour on it without hesitation. It was in her nature.

She returned the bag of blood and closed the fridge. Leaning against the fridge; head up; and neck tilt, she closed her red eyes feeling her self. _What's wrong with me? Aono.. Tsukune Aono. _She inhaled deep. _This scent… blood? Who's?_

_************************************************************************************

* * *

  
_

The light of the candles almost blew away as they ran swiftly across the corridor towards the front door. Each step and tap of heels echoed in the dim lit mansion. The moonlight that passes through the window allows their skin covered with cold sweat shimmer. The rest, except for Mocha, hurried towards the door in accordance with the Exorcist's command.

"How many?" Kururmu asked Mizore.

"I think.. two." Mizore's owl gazing became useful.

"Just two? Is that good or is that an insult?" Ishigami grinned with some level of annoyance.

They saw the front door nearing. Someone was bashing the door.

They stopped running. Mizore moved close to the Exorcist securing him from any possible danger that may come from the door.

"You should have agreed with us and stayed in the room Exorcist." Ishigami removed the knot of her turban.

"I don't want you guys mistakenly attack the escorts."

"That could have been a real pleasure."

"I can't believe I agree with you Ishigami" Kurumu's eyes flashed with her aura. Her nails grew long instantly, shone like a well polished blade.

Kurumu and Ishigami, with all senses open, were ready to counter any possible assault.

The door was hanging on but the force of an unknown intruder began to increase. The screws were creaking as their sweat was dropping. The door, made from a narra, would never break from only brute force of flesh but it started to crack and lump.

"Gin!" Someone from the outside called out loud.

"Gin? Who are they?" Mizore made herself a blade of ice and moved to a defensive stance.

"Open the door!" The Exorcist suddenly commanded.

"What?" The three youkais were in doubt. Getting near the door may cause them their lives in the most unfortunate circumstances.

His eyes which they failed to notice earlier were almost like a devil's—deep and yellow. His tone sounded like a creature directly from that cursed place filled with fire. "DO IT!"

They couldn't disobey. Kurumu and Ishigami moved and reached for the knobs. Prepared to defend themselves if necessary, they unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Two figures ran inside rapidly. Their force made the two youkais step back while holding the door.

"Close the door! Quick!" The two figures forcefully closed the door and locked it.

The Exorcist held Mizore's shoulder who was more alert than ever, instructing her to calm down.

"Welcome Tsukune. You've grown." The Exorcist sniggered.

_Tsukune? One of the Aono? _ They looked at the two with observing eyes. _Adult._ _Black leather boots. Long black coat. Quite a number of piercing. Metal accessories. A pair of sai on his sides. Black eyes. Black spiky hair. _They couldn't help it—to be curious about the famed Aono family. Astonishment shouldn't be synonymous to their actions. After all, they were still on guard.

For a few seconds, they breathe a little relief but the clouds covered the moon. Not good. The young man with a silver necklace took it off and ran towards him. Kurumu, Ishigami and Mizore instinctively moved to counter that of which they saw as an attack. An attack from above—an attack from the roof. Gin forcefully thump Kurumu making her fell hard on the ground, and threw a metal wire and wrapped around Ishigami's body; right before they could reach his friend.

"The Exorcist!"

Dust kept them from seeing the predicament for few seconds.

"I knew it! You Vanquishers cant be trusted!" Kurumu shouted in rage.

"What the heck are you talkin about!?" Gin shouted

"You damn Aono!"

"Eh? I'm not… Tch.. I have no time to play with ya kuso-onna!" Gin released Ishigami to her surprise, and ran straight to the dust smog area. Kurumu and Ishigami ran after him.

"You are not getting away with this!" Kurumu was about to make a thrust with her sharp nails.

"Stop!" The Exorcist's voice was louder and more authoritative than ever.

Kurumu and Ishigami stopped right there and then.

The dust cleared out. From a mount of wood and metal, rose Mizore, the Exorcist, and the young man. A shocker to them.

Just behind Mizore was a dead shadow dweller.

"Mizore-chan! Are you alright?!"

Mizore was gazing on the young man but still responded "Uhh… yeah. I'm alright Kurumu-chan."

_What did he just do? He was fast and his ability.. I've never seen such before. This guy.. _Mizore stood up and still preoccupied with her serious gawk at him. She didn't even realize that her kimono was torn revealing her left nipple.

**_To be continued..._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_Mocha: Merry Christmas to you! ( handed me a present)_

_Leweiss: (opens her gift) WOW! A parker! Thanks! I need this for writing the new chap!_

_Mocha: You looked so depressed when you stupidly lost your parker so..._

_Leweiss: (cries) I know! Wah! You don't have to emphasize it! Huhuhuu_

_Mocha: Where's my present?_

_Leweiss: Oh ya! Here (hands her the present)_

_Mocha: Ooo.. what's this… BLOOD!_

_Leweiss: Yap! Not just any blood! My blood!_

_Mocha: Thanks.. how sweet. You're not the healthiest of all but thanks for the treat! Itadekimasu!_

_

* * *

  
_

Hey! It's Christmas! Be generous and give me reviews and feedbacks!

THANKS a BUNCH

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
